Salju
by Reasta
Summary: Salju yang mempertemukan juga memisahkan mereka. #Shibamuratales, drabble. Hideaki/Eijun.


**Snow**

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 **The Little Match Girl © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **Eijun and Hideaki!10y.o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eijun melangkah gontai, kaki-kaki kecil tanpa alas tampak membiru dikarenakan sedari tadi ia melintasi salju yang menumpuk. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil, tak kuasa menahan hawa dingin.

Manik karamel Eijun melihat sebuah gubuk kecil yang kumuh, tempat yang dapat dikatakan cukup nyaman untuk tempat bermalamnya hari ini. Memasuki gubuk, Eijun segera membaringkan dirinya di tumpukan jerami yang sudah sangat usang. Tanpa perapian hangat, tanpa selimut, ia langsung menutup matanya untuk beristirahat, karena lelah seharian berjalan tak tentu arah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersyukur, hari ini Tuhan kembali berbaik hati karena telah membiarkannya hidup sedikit lebih lama.

...

* * *

Hideaki melangkah ringan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang masih tertutup salju. Hari ini ia berniat untuk pergi ke gubuk tempat ia biasanya bermain menghabiskan waktu.

Dibukanya pintu gubuk yang terbuat dari susunan kayu seadanya. Hideaki kaget melihat ada seorang bocah lelaki seumurannya sedang terbaring kaku di tumpukan jerami yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tidur siang.

Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dari kain seadanya yang berada di rak.

Eijun melenguh kecil saat diselimuti, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Melihatnya, Hideaki tersenyum tipis, cukup senang karena bocah seumurannya ini merasa nyaman dengan selimut miliknya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, kini Hideaki sedang mengupas beberapa buah-buahan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Bunyi serat kain yang bergesek terdengar, Eijun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mengucek matanya pelan, Eijun mencoba membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya. Maniknya menulusuri sekeliling, ia melihat Hideaki dengan wajah terkejut, "K-kau siapa!?" suara lirih terdengar bergetar.

Hideaki menyudahi acara kupas-mengupas buahnya, beringsut mendekat dan tersenyum manis, "Aku Hideaki! Toujou Hideaki," dan menjawab dengan semangat.

"H-huh, apa yang kau inginkan dariku," entah kenapa Eijun masih bersikukuh dengan sifat defensifnya, sedangkan Hideaki hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu,"

"Kau? Berteman denganku? A-apakah tidak apa?" Eijun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Hideaki mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Eijun membalas perkataan Hideaki dengan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Eijun ... Sawamura Eijun,"

Mendengar hal itu bibir mungil Hideaki membentuk kurva, "Salam kenal, Eijun- _kun_!"

Selanjutnya mereka berdua menjalin pertemanan layaknya anak-anak seusianya, menjalani hari-hari yang cukup menyenangkan karena mereka tidak sendirian lagi. Hideaki selalu saja membawakan makanan untuk Eijun, di gubuk mereka menikmatinya bersama. Bahkan Hideaki memberikan Eijun sebuah lonceng sewarna emas, sebagai tanda pertemanan mereka, katanya.

Selama ini Hideaki tak pernah mempunyai teman sebaya dikarenakan semua orang di desa sudah berumur semua, ialah yang paling muda di desa kecilnya. Sedangkan Eijun, dari kecil ia sudah tinggal sebatang kara, ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari keluarga ataupun teman. Ia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mencari tempat tinggal, tak pernah ada yang mau untuk menampungnya secara permanen.

...

* * *

Sebulan penuh mereka bermain bersama, Eijun tidak lagi menutup dirinya, dan Hideaki tidak lagi canggung berinteraksi dengan Eijun.

Namun semuanya harus pupus, pertemanan mereka tidak dapat berjalan lama. Semua itu dikarenakan Hideaki menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Eijun. Orang tua Hideaki lantas melarang pertemanan mereka, bahkan melarang Hideaki untuk keluar dari rumah. Karena ada sebuah mitos bodoh yang mengatakan jika ada anak sebatang kara itu adalah pembawa kutukan dan kesialan.

Tak kunjung mendapat kabar dari Hideaki, Eijun mulai gusar, bingung apakah Hideaki marah padanya atau bagaimana. Dengan langkah sedikit terseok ia berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Toujou.

Sesampainya disana ia memanggil nama Hideaki, tetapi bukannya bertemu oleh Hideaki ia malah bertemu dengan ayahnya Hideaki yang menatap dirinya sinis dan mengusirnya pergi dan melarangnya untuk menemui Hideaki.

Mendengar hal itu Eijun syok dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia langsung saja beranjak dari sana, berjalan tanpa tahu ingin pergi kemana.

Sedangkan dari dalam kamarnya Hideaki yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menangis, ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, orang tuanya melarang dirinya menemui Eijun.

Ia berkata lirih, "Eijun- _kun_ ... maafkan aku," dan terus mengulangi kalimatnya.

 _..._

 _Di sebuah malam hujan salju terjadi yang menimbulkan tumpukan salju disana-sini, seorang anak lelaki terlihat bersender pada sebuah pohon pinus tua, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah lonceng. Tubuhnya membiru dikarenakan hawa dingin yang menusuk._

 _Perlahan ia menutup matanya, bersamaan dengan itu terlihat ada sebuah bintang jatuh. Ia ingat seseorang pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sebuah bintang jatuh membawa sebuah nyawa pergi._

 _Ia tidak menyesal, karena sekali dalam hidupnya ia pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehangatan. Saat itu juga ia merenggang nyawa dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah manisnya._

 _Di malam yang dingin, di bawah pohon tua, dan ... sendirian._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini sebenernya draft buat shibamuratales sih cuma ya, gagal selesai sebelum deadline. Jadi daripada mendam mending di upload www

Thanks for reading!


End file.
